percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rescuing a Goddess
This is the first version of the story, and it really needs some editing. Not a final draft, just a warning to all. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 00:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) So, to bring everyone up to speed: Leto, the Titan goddess is bring held captive by Luke on the Princess Andromeda. I was given permission from Chiron to put together a quest to rescue her. "Yo Pollux!" I yelled. "Time to go!" With a grin on his face that was identical to mine, Pollux sprinted across camp to where I was standing. "Cool. So, where's your little friend?" he asked. "Oh, Darcy? He's ready. A little nervous, but okay." "Castor, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to fight but don't you think Darcy isn't ready? He'll blow our cover." Since Pollux is older, usually I listen to him. But today I wasn't hearing it. I thought it was time for Darcy to prove himself. I ignored him and we went to the Pegasus stables. We hopped on our pegasus. Darcy walked in and did the same. Go time. We launched ourselves into the sky. We followed the river out to sea. I had never seen the Princess Andromeda, so we relied on Darcy to show us the way. Soon we saw the ship in the distance. I'd like to say that we busted onto the ship, rescued the goddess, and left. Oh, and maybe killed Luke and some monsters too. And I'd like to say I was right about Darcy too. The truth is, we landed on the deck to an army awaiting us. Pollux brought his pegasus to try and find the princess. Darcy pulled out a dagger and attempted to stab me. I knocked him aside and swiped at some monsters. Bring it on! I killed two, then three, then four. Then some demigods came. Dylan. I tried to kill him. I really did. Bad thing: He also really really tried to kill me. Pollux was also greeted by an army. Man, how many monsters and filthy traitors were on this ship? Not even a sign of Luke. He was probably just hanging out and making evil plans, or guarding Kronos' gold casket. We had no hope. We were going to die. Then I prayed to my dad, and all the gods. My dad sent vines to trap the monsters, and the demigods and monsters all around started groping at their heads. I took this as a chance to vaporize them, or chop down those demigods. I even stabbed Darcy in the leg, I was so mad at him. I ran through the ship to find Pollux. Dad had helped him the same way. Leto grabbed hold of us and did the teleport thing. I opened my eyes. We were standing with her next to Thalia's pine at camp. She told us not to fret about Darcy. She thanked us for rescuing her. She promised great rewards to come. to be continued! SallyPerson 15:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Quests